<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Roommates by j_majka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294640">Roommates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_majka/pseuds/j_majka'>j_majka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Apartment, Crack, DJWifi, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Lovesquare, Reveal, and they were ROOMMATES, prereveal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:29:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_majka/pseuds/j_majka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the new mayor of Paris offers an apartment to Paris' heroes, Ladybug and Chat Noir couldn't pass up on the chance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>452</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Roommates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/emsylcatac/gifts">emsylcatac</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a gift for emsylcatac. She is such an amazing friend and I know she loves ladynoir so this is for her! I hope you enjoy it! Happy Birthday Emsy!! </p><p>Thank you macaronsforchat for betareading!!!</p><p>This is very loosely based off of Nobody Special’s au on Youtube.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Woah!” Ladybug and Chat Noir breathed, looking around at the apartment. </p><p>Mayor Beaumont, Paris’ newest mayor, had recently offered the heroes an apartment in Paris. He claimed that it was to honor the heroes’ hard work over the years. But Ladybug figured that it was to keep him on the public’s good side. After all, he barely beat Mayor Bourgeois in the last election. </p><p>Although Marinette had her reservations about the apartment, she wasn’t about to pass up the opportunity to have free housing in Paris. She had just started looking at housing for her second year in university, and it was not cheap to find a decent apartment. </p><p>Plus it helped that Mayor Beaumont was keeping everything with the apartment confidential. It turned out that he owned multiple buildings around Paris, so they didn’t have to worry about a landlord selling the heroes out. </p><p>She was a little hesitant about rooming with Chat, but Beaumont reassured her that he would find the best apartment that would not reveal their identities to Paris or each other. </p><p>The last thing Marinette expected was for the mayor to get them a penthouse style apartment.</p><p>The apartment had a large kitchen, and after quickly checking the cabinets, it was fully stocked. An island in the middle of the kitchen separated it from the living room which had some nice black couches with some dark grey and white spiral pillows on top of it. Surrounding the couch there were two dark grey single seats. There was a door on the back wall that Ladybug realized was a balcony.</p><p>The walls were a plain cream color making the room not as inviting, but Marinette was sure that they could make it feel homier without them revealing their identities. </p><p>A little in between the living room and kitchen were two hallways on both ends. Walking down the hallway on the right, Ladybug saw that the hallway had two rooms--one looked to be a bedroom and the other an office--and a washer and dryer unit. Connecting the bedroom was a bathroom that had both a huge bath and a shower. </p><p>She could only imagine that the other side was set up similarly. It would definitely be possible for them to hide their identities without having to use their kwamis too much. </p><p>Walking back to the main area, Ladybug saw that Chat was just coming back after checking his side of the room. </p><p>“Alright, Chat, if we’re going to make this work, we need to set some ground rules.” She went to sit on the couch, and Chat followed. </p><p>“Anything for you my lady.”</p><p>“First off, I think in our respective spaces we can be detransformed, so we don’t overwork our kwamis. Second, whenever we’re here in the main space, we should be transformed or at least have something to hide our identities.”</p><p>Chat nodded in understanding. “What about inviting friends over? Some of my civilian friends know I’m moving into a new apartment, and it’d be really hard for me to keep them from here.”</p><p>Ladybug hummed. She had the same issue because Alya was definitely going to want to come over. </p><p>“How about we tell each other in advance? Like send a message or write a note? That way we would know when to just avoid coming to the apartment.”</p><p>“We could get separate phones to text on!” Chat’s eyes lit up. “It would be like we’re spies with a second phone.”</p><p>Ladybug scrunched up her face. “Ignoring the fact that we’d have to pay for phones and service, I think my friends would wonder why I suddenly have two phones.”</p><p>Chat deflated a little. “You’re right. Hmmm. Oh! We could use one of those online messaging apps. We could just make accounts and message each other there!” </p><p>“That would work.” Ladybug nodded. </p><p>“I’m excited to be your roommate, m’lady.”</p><p>“I’m excited to be your roommate, Chaton.”</p><p>--------</p><p>It had been a week living with Chat, and so far it had been going smoothly. Their schedules thankfully allowed them to miss when the other left or came back, so Marinette had no clue what Chat looked like. Though she did make a couple of masks that resembled their superhero ones. She always slipped hers on when she got on the elevator just in case, but there hadn’t been much of a need for it. </p><p>They had also found a website to message on to let the other know someone was coming over. He had some friend over earlier this week, and she just ended up spending the afternoon with her parents at the bakery. </p><p>It was her turn to have the apartment to herself as Alya was practically demanding to see Marinette’s new place. </p><p>Marinette was tidying up her new sewing room--she decided to use the office space for her sewing--when she heard a knock at the front door. </p><p>Opening the door, she saw Alya standing there practically bouncing with excitement. </p><p>“Marinette!” The brunette jumped onto Marinette and gave her a hug. “It’s been too long!”</p><p>Marinette laughed, hugging Alya back. “It’s only been a week.”</p><p>“Exactly. Too long.”</p><p>“You’re ridiculous.” Marinette shook her head as Alya walked in and set down her purse on the island. </p><p>“Not ridiculous. Excitable.”</p><p>Alya examined the fairly large apartment, walking over to the living room. Alya picked up one of the picture frames that Marinette had placed down. Marinette followed, looking over Alya’s shoulder and saw that she had picked up the picture of a Ladybug on a green flower. </p><p>Marinette smiled as Alya put it down. The photo just seemed like a regular picture to anyone, but for her and Chat it was a little nod to their identities. </p><p>“This place looks really nice. How on earth are you affording this?” Alya asked, turning to face Marinette. </p><p>Marinette nervously laughed, trying to think up an excuse. It was times like this she wished that she didn’t have to keep secrets to keep her friends safe. “My roommate knows the owner of the building and they worked out some deal, so we got the apartment at a nice price.”</p><p>Alya nodded, accepting the answer. “This must be some roommate if they’ve got connections like that.”</p><p>“Yeah, he’s pretty awesome.” Marinette sighed, thinking of Chat. </p><p>She wondered what he was doing right about now since it was the middle of the afternoon, and he couldn’t be at the apartment. It had been something she found that she was always thinking about ever since they moved in together. Shaking out the thoughts of Chat, Marinette turned back towards Alya. </p><p>Her best friend was giving her a suspicious smirk that Marinette couldn’t quite place. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Nothing, nothing. I can’t wait to meet this super special roommate. He really seems like something,” Alya said, the smirk still on her face. </p><p>Marinette shivered, thinking about the trouble Chat’s civilian self might get into with Alya. They were already mischievous as it was when they were heroes back in collége, who knows what they would do. </p><p>“Ah, you probably may not see him around much. We have pretty different schedules, so I don’t see him much as it is.” Marinette let out a soft chuckle. “Hey! Let me show you my side of the apartment!” </p><p>Marinette dragged Alya to the hallway on the right, but a thud from the balcony stopped her in their tracks. </p><p>Turning towards the balcony, Marinette saw a blur of black before it quickly disappeared. </p><p>“What was that?” Alya freed herself from Marinette’s grasp and walked over to the balcony. </p><p>Marinette followed her onto the balcony. </p><p>“Is that Chat Noir?” Alya pointed to a fast-moving blur on the rooves. Marinette nodded, recognizing her partner from this distance. “I wonder if he’s going to that new apartment the mayor got the heroes. But why is he in such a hurry?”</p><p>Marinette turned to look in the direction that Chat had just come from only to see a large purple blob moving towards them. </p><p>“I think that might be why.”</p><p>Alya’s eyes widened as she spotted the akuma. </p><p>“Hey, Mari, I’m gonna have to take a rain check. See ya!”</p><p>With that Alya ran out of the apartment, phone in hand ready to record. </p><p>Marinette shook her head at her best friend. Despite how much they’ve grown, she was still the same person. </p><p>“Tikki, spots on!”</p><p>----</p><p>CN: Movie night?</p><p>Marinette considered the text. It wasn’t like Chat and her hadn’t been in the same room before, but the thought of being in the same room as Chat for at least an hour seemed like a weird concept to her. But it definitely didn’t sound unpleasant. </p><p>LB: What movie?</p><p>CN: You pick</p><p>Marinette hummed. It didn’t seem like a bad idea. Plus she was likely going to watch a movie by herself, so might as well have someone to watch with. </p><p>LB: Sure</p><p>Grabbing her mask and a couple of blankets, Marinette made her way to their living room. </p><p>Chat was already there along with a mountain of blankets and two medium-sized bowls of what she assumed was popcorn. Her kitty had the biggest of grins on his face, and when he spotted her he patted a spot on the couch where the pillows created a hole for someone to sit. The T.V. was already opened to the Netflix search. </p><p>Once Marinette had settled herself into the spot, Chat handed her one of the bowls of popcorn and the remote. Glancing down at the bowl of popcorn, Marinette noticed that there was a bunch of M&amp;Ms and hardened chocolate syrup all over the popcorn. </p><p>“Omg, Chat, did you make all this?” </p><p>Chat nodded excitedly. “My mom and I used to make it all the time when I was younger. I thought you might like it.” </p><p>Marinette smiled back. “It looks great. Thank you, Chat. But how’d you know that I would say yes?”</p><p>“So what are we watching, my lady?” Marinette glared at his obvious change of topic but proceeded to find her favorite movie on the streaming service. </p><p>Clicking on the movie, she clicked play and settled back into the couch. </p><p>“Mirror, Mirror?” Chat asked.</p><p>“Yup. It’s a fantastic take on Snow White, and the costumes are just to die for,” Marinette said, popping some popcorn into her mouth. “Now hush, it’s starting.”</p><p>--</p><p>Marinette groaned, snuggling up closer to the wall next to her as a finger poked into her side. The wall chuckled, and the poking shifted into a slight shake. </p><p>“My lady…” a voice whispered near her ear. “My lady, the movie’s over.”</p><p>Slowly opening her eyes, Marinette saw that the movie credits were rolling, and some Netflix recommendations were showing on the screen. </p><p>She looked over to where Chat was and realized somehow during the movie, she had snuggled up right next to him. </p><p>She jumped up off the couch, a blush forming on her cheeks. “Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry for falling asleep on you!”</p><p>“You’re good my lady.” Chat grinned. “You were right, the movie was great.”</p><p>“Uh yeah, I’m glad it enjoyed you.” Marinette shook her head. “I mean you enjoyed it. Anyways have a good night!”</p><p>As quickly as she could with her blanket, Marinette ran into her room, not daring to look back at Chat. </p><p>----</p><p>Marinette and Nino laughed as Alya slapped Adrien’s hand away from her fries. Adrien pouted but leaned back in his seat beside Nino. </p><p>“That’s what you get, you fry snatcher,” Alya reprimanded, holding a fry to emphasize her point. </p><p>Marinette couldn’t help but break out into laughter again. She missed spending time with her friends like this. The four of them had all started university at different schools this year, and it was hard for them to meet up. It just so happened that all of them had the afternoon free, so they planned to get lunch together and walk back to Marinette’s place. </p><p>Aside from Adrien stealing Alya’s fries, the afternoon consisted of the four of them sharing university stories. </p><p>They had already paid for their food and were waiting on Alya to finish so they could walk over to Marinette’s place to watch movies or maybe play some video games. </p><p>“There, all done. Now there are no more fries for you to steal.”</p><p>Adrien stuck out his tongue, causing Alya to sick out hers. </p><p>“Children, children, let us go so you can continue your childish games later,” Marinette said in an obnoxious accent. </p><p>“Pfft. What was that?” Alya asked, laughing. </p><p>“That was called a sophisticated voice, something you clearly know nothing about.”</p><p>Nino shook his head, standing up from the table. “You all are crazy.”</p><p>“If we’re crazy, then what are you? Cause you aren’t sane that’s for sure,” Alya teased. </p><p>“I’m saner than you.” Nino poked Alya’s nose with his finger and led them all out of the restaurant. </p><p>--</p><p>The walk to Marinette’s apartment building didn’t take that long. In fact, if Marinette didn’t know better, Adrien looked a little pale as their group entered the building. </p><p>“Hey, dude, don’t you live here?” Nino asked while they waited for the elevator to come down. </p><p>“Yeah, top floor.” Adrien flashed one of his model smiles, which meant something was bugging him, but Marinette couldn’t fathom what. </p><p>“I live on the top floor too. I didn’t know you moved into an apartment.”</p><p>The elevator doors opened, and Marinette clicked her floor. </p><p>“Yeah, turns out my dad owned this building, and I figured I might as well move into one of the apartments,” Adrien explained, scratching behind his head. </p><p>Adrien was lying. He had to be. The mayor of Paris owned this building. But why on earth would Adrien be lying about something like that? It didn’t make sense.</p><p>“Oh, uh, that’s neat.” </p><p>Thankfully they reached the top floor before Marinette could confront Adrien. He probably just didn’t want them to think he was wasting his money. Yeah, that had to be it. She didn’t know how much these apartments cost, but she figured it had to be a whole lot. </p><p>“You know Marinette has this hot roommate. From what I hear, he’s quite some guy,” Alya said to Adrien. </p><p>“Alya! You haven’t even met my roommate!” </p><p>“Do I have to meet him to know that he’s cute?” At this Nino raised his eyebrow, but Alya waved him off. “Not as cute as you babe.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>“1377. This is me.” Marinette unlocked the door to the apartment and let them in. </p><p>“Okay are you guys messing with me?” Marinette turned to see Nino standing in the doorway, looking between Marinette and Adrien.</p><p>Adrien himself looked like he was in a state of awe and panic.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Marinette scrunched her face together. </p><p>“This is Adrien’s apartment.”</p><p>“No, it’s no-oh my gosh.” She looked over at Adrien, making eye contact with the blonde. Her eyes widened as she recognized the familiar green eyes of her partner. It suddenly made sense why Adrien had been acting the way he did.</p><p>Staring into his eyes, she could see that he was having the same realization that she was. Slowly, Marinette made her way to Adrien, cautiously reaching her hand up to touch his face. </p><p>“It’s you,” Marinette gasped, covering her mouth.</p><p>“It’s you.” Adrien smiled a real smile, not his fake one. </p><p>She hugged him tightly as tears filled her eyes and threatened to fall. Adrien hugged her back just as fiercely, and she could feel his own tears flowing down, causing her own tears to fall. </p><p>“This is weird right?”</p><p>“Yes, Nino, this is weird.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>